The Legend of Zelda: The Elements
by DriftedDaisy
Summary: Elementa is being destroyed by the Dark Queen Darkella and it is up to Sakura, Heijin and Link to save it. Their job is to gather the magical elements and put them in the element temple to save Elementa! If they can get the spirit of fire, water, grass and wind, they can save Elementa, if they don't Elementa, including Hyrule, will be ruled by Darkella.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Elements**_

* * *

_**The elements of the earth, wind, fire and water will show you the way to the element temple…**_

_**A door shall open, and then you'll be shown the light…**_

* * *

A young girl was in a dark, dark place.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked.

"Mistress, you shall save the land of Elementa from the Dark Queen, Darkella." A voice said.

"Who? Where am I?" The girl asked.

"You are in the land of darkness." The voice said. "You shall be taken to Hyrule."

"Hy-what?" The girl asked.

"Hyrule, before you can go to Elementa you need to go to Hyrule." The voice said.

"I see, WAIT! What about my parents?" The girl asked.

"I used magic, so while you're gone it'll be like you were never born." The voice said.

"OK, I'm ready." The girl said.

"Good, I will take you to Hyrule now." The voice said.

Then the girl was surrounded in light and disappeared.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The adventure begins**_

* * *

**{~The girl's POV~}**

Hello, I am Sakura Moku.

I'm 12 years old and I have blonde hair that's never tied up, it's strait and has fringe at the front, and my skin colour is white.

I wear a white dress with a long-sleeved off-shoulder top that's pink over it, I also have pink shoes with white socks. You could say that I'm a big fan of the colour pink.

I'm as tall as a 9-year-old even though I'm 12.

I'm a bit smart, so I can point out a few mistakes, but sometimes I can be a bit clueless.

I'm not the kind of girl you would call a, "Mary-sue" so I'm not perfect.

Well, I think that's enough info about me, now I'll show you my adventure.

* * *

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

* * *

I came out of this, "Ball of light" and I started falling! Sheesh, couldn't the ball of light take me to the ground safely?

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed while trying to stop my dress from lifting up.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have chosen you." Someone said.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked, "And why are you flying?"

"I'm the person that sent you here!" The person said. She was a young women that looked no older than 15, she had purple hair that went down to her hips, she was wearing a silver dress with a purple necklace that had three triangles on it, she also had silver sandals and had skin that was tanned a little bit.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Heijin." Heijin said.

"Nice to meet you, Heijin!" I said. "I'm Sakura!"

"Nice to meet ya!" Heijin said.

"WAIT! We're still falling!" I said worryingly. "What do we do?"

Heijin grabbed my waist and said, "Hold on tight, Sakura!"

"OK!" I said as I held on to Heijin's arms.

Then me and Heijin flew down and landed in Hyrule Field.

* * *

**{~In Hyrule Field~}**

Heijin dropped me and I landed safely on the ground.

"Well, that was fun!" Heijin said sarcastically. "Just kidding, you way A TON!"

"I don't!" I yelled, "Maybe if you exercised people wouldn't feel so heavy!"

"Are you calling the great Heijin WEAK?!" Heijin yelled.

"Yes," I said.

"Now I REALLY wish I didn't choose you." Heijin said.

"Cheer up, sourpuss." I said. "This'll be fun!"

"Yeah, I'm so excited." Heijin said sarcastically.

Then we walked into Hyrule Caste Town.

* * *

**{~In Hyrule Castle Town~} **

The town was bustling with people! Shops were everywhere! And there was a lovely smell in the air.

"Mmm, what's that smell?" I asked.

"It's the cakes and bread from the bakery!" Heijin said. "Do cakes and bread not exist in your world?"

"They do, but they don't smell as nice." I said.

Heijin was VERY surprised. "WHAT?! So you don't get good quality bread and cakes?!" She asked.

"I guess I don't." I replied.

Heijin put her hands on her hips. "Girl, we need to get some cakes, ASAP!" She said.

"OK!" I replied.

Then me and Heijin went to the bakery and it smelled wonderful in there!

* * *

**[~In the bakery~}**

"Oh my gosh!" I said, "This place is wonderful!"

"I knew you would like this place." Heijin said.

"Oh, look at that, Heijin!" I said as I pointed at a cake.

"Ooh, that's a Tri-Force cake!" Heijin said excitedly, "It's only made when there's a festival in Hyrule!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" I said.

"Sakura, you can't buy this cake." Heijin said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, when the during the festival there's a big feast and everyone in Hyrule get's to eat anything they want. During the feast, the baker will bring this cake to the table and everyone will eat one slice." Heijin said.

"Wow, that sounds fun!" I said excitedly.

"It is! I've been there before with my old master..." Heijin started looking upset.

"Heijin, why are you sad?" I asked.

"I just remembered my old master..." Heijin said.

"Oh, wait, if the person's your master is he a boy?" I asked.

"Yes," Heijin said. "Right now, he's top soldier at the castle, his job is to protect Princess Zelda."

"Princess Zelda? Who's she?" I asked.

I heard lot's of gasps.

"WHAT?! You've never heard of Princess Zelda?!" A middle-aged man asked.

"I haven't because I'm from a different country." I said.

That led to a everyone saying, "Oh, she's a traveller." Then they went back to their shopping.

"Phew," Me and Heijin said.

"Hey, Heijin," I said,

"Yeah?" Heijin asked.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Sure. HOLD THE PHONE! We haven't bought a cake yet!" Heijin said.

"Who cares?" I asked as I dragged Heijin outside.

"I care!" Heijin said.

"Well I don't." I said.

"Noooooooo, my precious cakes!" Heijin said while trying to grab the cakes.

"Quit whining, Heijin." I said.

Then me and Heijin eventually got outside.

* * *

**{~Outside~}**

"Noooooo, my precious cakes are gone!" Heijin cried while sitting on top of a fountain.

I face palmed. "What is it with this girl and cakes?" I asked myself.

"Hey, you're like that when it comes to the colour pink!" Heijin said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I've been watching you ever since Li- I mean my master left me." Heijin said.

"WHAT?!" I said furiously.

"What's wrong with that?" Heijin asked. "If I want to find a good master or mistress I need to see what they're like."

"What's wrong with it is;

One: YOU COULD'VE WATCHED ME IN THE SHOWER!

Two: YOU COULD'VE READ MY DIARY!

Three: YOU COULD'VE SEEN MY HORRIBLE ATTEMPTS AT MAKING MANGA!" I yelled.

"OK, I didn't thatch you in the shower, I'm not disgusting, and I never read any diaries or looked in any sketch books." Heijin said.

"Phew," I said with a gush of relief.

"Hey, Sakura!" Heijin said. "We need to go to Hyrule Castle and meet Princess Zelda!"

"But, Heijin! We could get caught and thrown out!" I said.

"Who cares?" Heijin asked. "I'm Zelda's friend so I won't get in trouble. I'll just say your my friend."

"OK, let's go!" I said with my fist in the air.

"You're crazy." Heijin said.

"Says the girl who cried over some cakes." I said.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Heijin yelled.

"OK, Heijin." I said.

"C'mon, we're going now!" Heijin said.

"OK!" I said.

Then me and Heijin walked along the path to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

**{~Outside Hyrule Castle~}**

Me and Heijin got to the gate and a guard said, "Halt! What business do you have here?"

"Hi, Robert!" Heijin said as she waved to the guard.

"Oh, hello Heijin." The guard said. "Are you here to see the Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm going with my friend." Heijin said while pointing at me.

"Hello, I'm Sakura." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura." The guard said. "I'm Robert."

"Can we see Zelda?" I asked.

"Of course." The guard said, then he opened the gate and we ran into Hyrule Castle.

* * *

**{~Inside Hyrule Castle~}**

Heijin slammed the door open and said, "Hey, King of Hyrule, where's Zelda?"

"Heijin, the king isn't here." Zelda's teacher said.

"Aww c'mon!" Heijin said. "Can you tell me where Zelda is?"

"She's in her room." Zelda's teacher said.

"K, Sakura, let's go!" Heijin said.

Then me and Heijin walked over to Zelda's room and opened her door.

* * *

**{~In Zelda's room and Zelda's POV~}**

I was writing letter that read;

* * *

_Dear, Link_

_I think Darkella has come back but she isn't attacking here, she's attacking... Elementa._

_Please find Heijin and go on another adventure with her, not for me, for Hyrule and Elementa._

_Sincerely, Zelda_

* * *

I finished writing the letter and put it in an envelope.

"Link, I hope you can save Elementa." I whispered. "If you can't, Hyrule and Elementa, will be lost."

My door slammed open, only one person would slam it open, that person was, "Heijin," I whispered.

"Hiya, Zel!" Heijin said cheerfully.

I got off my chair and walked over to Heijin.

"Heijin," I started. "How have you been?"

"I've been OK..." Heijin said.

"Hey, Heijin," Sakura started. "You're forgetting me."

"Oh yeah! Zel, this is my friend, Sakura." Heijin said.

Sakura bowed. "It's an honour to meet you, your highness." She said.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said.

"I never thought I'd meet a princess." Sakura said.

I smiled. "Would you like to have some tea?" I asked.

"Of course!" Sakura said excitedly.

I got my tea set out and asked the maid to brew some tea.

"The tea will be ready in a moment." The maid said.

"So, Sakura, what do you like doing?" I asked.

"I love drawing." Sakura said. "I also like writing stories."

"Very nice." I said. "As for Heijin, have you started doing new things?"

"I've got an obsession with cakes now." Heijin said.

"You've had that obsession for years, Heijin." I said.

"Oh yeah, I've lived for 10,000 years so I've lost track of how long I've had an obsession." Heijin said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted. "YOU'VE LIVED FOR 10,000 YEARS?!"

"Mmhmm," Heijin said. "Jealous?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said. "Wait, if you're 10,000 years old, how can you look like you're 15?"

"Magic, I'm a sword spirit so I can be old and look young." Heijin said.

"You're a sword spirit?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you I am?" Heijin asked.

"No, you never said you're one." Sakura said.

"Darn it!" Heijin said. "I should've told you earlier."

"Princess, your tea is ready." The maid said. "It's outside your room."

"OK, thank you, Tabatha." I said.

"You're welcome, your highness." Tabatha said, then she walked away.

I took the tea and poured it in the tea cups. "How much sugar do you two want?" I asked.

"Two lumps, please!" Sakura said.

"Four lumps." Heijin said.

I put two sugars in Sakura's tea then I put four in Heijin's tea. After that, I gave them their tea.

"Thank you, Zelda!" Sakura and Heijin said.

"You're very welcome." I said while smiling.

Sakura started drinking her tea, followed by Heijin.

"Hey, Zel, who's that letter for?" Heijin asked when she finished her tea.

"It's for Link. I need him to save Elementa from Darkella." I answered.

"HOLD THE PHONE!" Heijin shouted. "Sakura's here to do that!"

"Oh, OK then, it looks like you, Sakura and Link will travel together." I said.

"WHAT?! WE'RE GONNA BE TRAVELING TOGETHER?!" Heijin and Sakura shouted.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing, we're just shocked." Sakura and Heijin said.

"Thank goodness." I said. "For a moment I thought you didn't want to travel with him."

Then the door opened and Link came rushing in. "Zelda, what's wrong? I heard you shout something." He said.

"Nothing's wrong. My friends Heijin and Sakura were shouting." I said.

"Link!" Heijin said.

"Heijin!" Link said.

"Nice to see you again." Heijin said.

"It's nice to see you, too. Who's this young girl?" Link asked.

"I'm Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said.

"The name's Link." Link said as he shook Sakura's hand.

"Link, Sakura, Heijin," I started. "All of you need to go on an adventure to save Elementa from Darkella."

"OK!" Link, Sakura and Heijin said.

"You will rest here and depart tomorrow." I said. "Impa."

"Yes, Princess?" Impa asked.

"AHHHHH! Where did she come from?!" Sakura asked.

"She's Impa, my bodyguard." I said. "She patrols around my room on a daily basis."

"Nice to meet you." Impa said.

"Nice to see ya, Impa!" Heijin said.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Heijin!" Impa said.

"Yeah, you don't see A LOT of things these days." Heijin said.

"Impa, please take Sakura and Heijin to the guest room." I said.

"Of course." Impa said. "Follow me, girls."

Then I watched Sakura and Heijin follow Impa.

* * *

**{~In the guest room and Heijin's POV~}**

The door's to the guest room opened and me and Sakura saw a beautiful guest room.

"Thanks, Impa!" I said while giving Impa a good ol' pat on the back.

"Thank you, Impa." Sakura said. "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful night."

"Yeah, what she said." I said.

"Goodnight, Sakura and Heijin." Impa said as she walked away.

"G'night!" I said.

"Goodnight!" Sakura said.

Then I closed the guest room door.

"I'll go get changed." Sakura said.

Then a few minutes later, I saw Sakura walk out of the bathroom. She was wearing a sleeveless pink dress that looked quite comfy, as for me, I wore a sleeveless purple top and some purple comfy shorts.

"Ready to go to bed?" I asked.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"OK, I'll take the white bed up there." I said while pointing at a bed that was made just for me.

"OK, night!" Sakura said as she climbed into her bed.

"G'night!" I said as I climbed into my bed.

Then we fell asleep and waited for the next day to start.

* * *

**{~The next day~}**

"G'mornin'." I said as I stretched my arms. "Hey where's Sakura?"

Sakura was gone I don't know where she is.

"Hey, Heijin!" Someone said, it was Link.

"What's up? Oh, and have you seen Sakura?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's in the dinning room with Zelda." Link said.

"Thank goodness." I said.

Then a few minutes later, I got changed into my usual outfit and went into the dinning room.

* * *

**{~In the dinning room~}**

"Sakura," I started when I saw Sakura eating MY pancakes with Zelda. "One: Those are MY pancakes, get your own. Two: Don't run off while I'm sleeping, I get worried about you."

"Sorry, Heijin." Sakura apologised. "There's a huge stack of pancakes over there."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I saw a stack of 10 pancakes.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked.

"No," Zelda said. "You usually eat all of your pancake in one bite so I decided to let you have more."

"WOO HOO!" I cheered.

Zelda smiled. "You're welcome." She said.

I sat down and ate all of the pancakes in one bite.

Sakura and Zelda had a You're-So-Hopeless look on their faces and said. "Wow, you still ate 10 pancakes in one bite."

"What?!" I asked. "I'm a growing girl, I have to eat!"

"We know, but you don't have to eat that quickly." Sakura and Zelda said.

"OK, OK, I won't eat as fast in the future." I said.

Then a few minutes later we finished eating and it was time to go.

* * *

**{~In Hyrule Field~}**

"I'm going to miss all of you." Zelda said, crying a little bit.

"We're going to miss you too, Zelda." Me, Sakura and Link said.

"I hope you have a safe journey." Zelda said. "May the goddesses protect all of you."

"Bye, Zel!" Link said.

"Bye-Bye!" Sakura said.

"Adieu!" I said.

Then we got on Link's horse and left.

"Link, Sakura, Heijin, good luck." Zelda whispered as she saw Epona gallop far away. Then Zelda went back to the castle.

"Goodbye, Hyrule." Me, Sakura and Link whispered.

We have to save this world and Elementa, for Zelda's sake.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1...**_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good or bad?**

**If you want to know what Heijin and Sakura's last and first name mean I'll tell you.**

**Sakura, means cherry blossom.**

**Moku, means tree. That's why Sakura's name is Sakura Moku, which translates into cherry blossom tree.**

**Heijin, means sword blade, I thought that name would suit her because she's a sword spirit.**

**Well, this chapter has ended so all I have to say now is; Adieu for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Elements**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The fight with Darkella**_

* * *

**{~Sakura's POV~}**

It was very early in the morning, you could still see the sun rising.

Heijin yawned. "How long will it take to get to Elementa?" She asked.

"A few days if we rest and eat, and one day if we don't." Link answered.

"Darn it!" Heijin said.

"What's wrong with that, Heijin?" I asked.

"I dunno." Heijin said.

"So you said, "Darn it!" For no reason?" I asked.

"Yup," Heijin said.

"Weird." I said. "Hey Link, are there any rest stops?"

Link turned his head to look at me. "There are four, I think." He replied.

"OK, thank you for telling me that!" I said, smiling at Link.

Link blushed a little bit then said, "You're welcome." Then he started looking forward again.

"Ooo, looks like Linky's gotta crush!" Heijin teased.

Link's face and mine became bright red. "I don't love Sakura." Link said.

"Ya do! Remember, I can read you like a book." Heijin said.

"Zip it!" Link said with a bit of anger.

"Ok, Linky!" Me and Heijin said.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Link muttered.

* * *

**{~A few hours later in the woods~}**

"Huh?" I said. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Link asked.

"You know, that thing." I said.

"Sakura, I have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about." Link said.

I grabbed Link's head and turned it around so it would face what I saw.

"Hey, Sakura! Oh, I see it now." Link said.

"Oh yeah, I see it too!" Heijin said.

"Why's all of this black fog here?" I asked as we got closer to the fog.

"I dunno. Maybe it's here because an evil spirit is here." Heijin guessed.

"Hmm, maybe." I said.

While we were in the fog, we heard evil laughs coming from a female.

"So glad you could come!" A female voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I yelled.

"It'd be my pleasure." The female voice said.

Then the fog cleared and we saw a young lady that looked 16 years old. She had grey hair that reached to her shoulders, purple eyes, a black dress with some white parts on it, black shoes, long purple socks, and a necklace with a purple gem in it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm... Darkella." Darkella said.

"Darkella!" Me, Link and Heijin said in shock.

"What's so shocking?" Darkella asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Answer now!"

"I'm here to fight you of course." Darkella said. "You're trying to get the elements, so I need to stop you."

I got out my bow and arrows and Link got his sword, which Heijin went in to give it more power.

"You're all prepared? Wonderful." Darkella said, smiling evilly.

"Darkella, before we start this fight, I have a few questions." I said.

"Ask away." Darkella said.

"Why do you want to take over the whole world?" I asked.

"Hmm, I can't tell you just yet." Darkella answered.

"OK, why do you need the elements to take over Elementa?" I asked.

"Elementa has four temples, those four temples have an element in one of them. People try to get the elements, but, they've always failed. If you can gather all of the elements, you can open the door to the Element Temple, then you'll get one wish, I'm going to wish for this whole world to belong to me." Darkella said.

"Why would you want to wish for something like that?" Link asked.

"Because, wouldn't anyone want to rule the world?" Darkella asked. "Or would a person rather wish for something like infinite money or world peace?"

"Both of those things would be pretty good." Me and Link said.

"Really?" Darkella asked. "Wait, why am I being nice to you now?"

"Because you're actually nice?" I guessed.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Darkella shouted. "Our battle begins, now!"

"Alright, if you want to fight, we'll fight!" I shouted.

"Get ready to be defeated!" Link shouted.

I started hitting Darkella with arrows, but most of them missed.

_Wow, she's fast! _I thought.

Darkella made a magic ball of darkness, and she got ready to hit me with it.

"Sakura, watch out!" Link yelled.

I just stood there, I knew this would have to happen sooner or later.

"Heijin," I said.

Heijin got out of Link's sword. "Got it!" She said.

Heijin flew around me and started singing with me.

_Spirits of the elements, please hear this song..._

_We need your power to make the evil spirits turn good..._

_Hear our plea, please hear our plea..._

_Make the evil turn good!_

Heijin flew into my body, and I started to glow. I changed into my Element Form. My Element Form made me get red eyes, white hair, slightly tanned skin, a blue sleeveless dress, green shoes, and a tiara on my head with blue, red, green and white jewels on it.

Link looked at me in shock. "Wow..." He said.

"But, how?" Darkella asked. "This isn't be possible. You can't be her daughter!"

"Hate to break it to you, but I am." I said.

"No, that isn't possible. How can a puny girl like you be her daughter?" Darkella asked.

"It is possible!" I said. Then I made a magic ball of light and hit Darkella with it, thankfully, she was so shocked she couldn't move.

Darkella screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "This... This isn't over!" She yelled, then she teleported away.

"Darkella, I've seen her before, I know I have." I said as I became normal.

"Really?" Heijin asked, "Where?"

"I don't know, I've just seen her before." I said.

"Girls, get on Epona, unless you want to be left in this forest." Link said.

Me and Heijin quickly got on Epona.

"Let's go." Link said.

Then we rode away on Epona, not knowing where we would be taken next.

* * *

**{~In the Dark Realm~}**

Darkella sat on her throne and called her minions.

"Queen Darkella, you're injured!" A minion said. "What happened?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it. If you see one Human, a Hylian, and a Sword Spirit on a horse, attack them." Darkella ordered.

"Yes, your highness." The minions said. Then they left.

Darkella started thinking about what happened in the forest. "How was that possible?" She muttered.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And sorry for it being a bit shorter than the first chapter.**

**Darkella's meant to be based off a character from an Anime I watch.**

**And I have a question, do a lot of people on FF hate OC's? I thought they did because I've not got a lot of views and... No I should stop saying this, I don't want to put you off reading this.**

**Anyways, reviews, criticism, and any other type of review is appreciated, I want to know if I can improve this story.**

**Thanks for reading, until the next chapter, adieu! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Elements**_

* * *

**Before I start this I want to say something to my reviewers.**

**ShadowMere28; Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Elementa, the city of elements**_

* * *

**{~Link's POV~}**

Sakura and Heijin were sleeping on Epona, that didn't surprise me, they must be very tired after the fight with Darkella, even though they fought her yesterday.

We were almost there, just a few more hours.

Heijin started snoring loudly, which is something that annoys me a lot.

I started shacking Hejin to see if she would stop, but she didn't , she just kept snoring.

"I should've brought some ear plugs." I muttered.

* * *

**{~A few hours later~}**

We were finally at Elementa, but Sakura and Heijin were sleeping so they didn't know we were here.

I started shaking Sakura and she woke up and said, "Hey, why'd you wake me up?"

"Were here!" I said.

"Now you have to wake up Heijin." Sakura said.

I started shaking Heijin and she woke up and yelled, "NO, NO, NO GHIRAHIM! NO MORE FABBYNESS!"

"Ghira-who?" Sakura asked.

"Heijin, who's Ghirahim?" I asked.

Heijin shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, when I have a dream with him in it, I never see his face." She said.

Sakura turned her head around and saw a person. "That girl looks mysterious." She said.

The girl had pink hair that reached to her hips, red eyes, a pink and red mage outfit, long white socks, and some pink shoes.

"Look's like she's a mage." Heijin said.

"You don't get mages in Hyrule." I said.

"Isn't Zelda one?" Heijin asked.

"I mean; You don't get mages, aside from Zelda, in Hyrule." I said.

"She looks kinda like a strawberry." Sakura said.

"Let's go talk to her!" Heijin said, then she flew over to her and me and Sakura followed her.

"Hi!" I said.

The girl turned around and said, "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Link." I said.

"Heijin's the name!" Heijin said.

"I am Sakura." Sakura said.

"It's very nice to meet all of you, I'm Ichigo." Ichigo said, smiling a little.

"Ichigo's a pretty name!" Sakura and Heijin said.

Ichigo started blushing a tiny bit. "T-Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome!" Sakura and Heijin said.

"All of you look tired, would you like to stay at my house for the night?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes please!" Sakura, Heijin and I said.

"Follow me, then." Ichigo said, then she started walking and we followed her.

* * *

**{~In Ichigo's house and Ichigo's POV~}**

I opened the door and said, "Mother, I'm home!"

My mother didn't reply.

"Mother?" I said. "Are you here?"

"Where's your mom?" Heijin asked. "Did she ditch ya?"

"No, she would never do that!" I said. "Maybe she's getting some food."

"Or she's getting clothes." Sakura guessed.

"Maybe, my mother is very rich so she buys lot's of clothes on a daily basis." I said.

"I could tell you're rich by the size of this house!" Sakura said.

"Maybe I should call you, "Richigo"." Heijin said.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I yelled.

"Let's look around, your mother might be on the top floor so she couldn't hear you." Sakura said.

"OK!" I said.

We looked on the first floor, Heijin looked in the kitchen, Link looked in the dining room, Sakura looked in the hall, and I was currently looking in the living room.

_Hmm, where could she be? _I thought. _Mother always leaves a note in the house before she leaves..._

I kept searching, but I didn't find her. I decided to look outside, what I saw next upset me for life.

* * *

**{~Outside~}**

I saw my mother on a deck chair. I thought she fell asleep but when I walked over to her and shook her, she didn't breathe.

I started crying, so much that you could fill a fish tank.

"M-Mother..." I managed to say while I was crying. "Why did you die? Why did you leave me?"

"Ichigo... Your mother was killed." I heard a voice say.

"By who?" I asked.

"By... Me!" The voice said. I saw a 16-year-old girl, next.

Link, Heijin and Sakura ran outside and yelled, "Darkella!"

"You remembered my name? How sweet." Darkella said, smiling evilly like she usually does.

"She killed my mother!" I said.

"Darkella, why did you do this?" Sakura asked.

"I was bored and wanted to do something fun." Darkella said.

"Your idea of fun is killing someone?! How... How cruel!" I yelled, coming closer to her.

"Ichigo, be careful!" Sakura said. "She's dangerous!"

I got out my staff and hit Darkella with a ball of energy.

Darkella, not wanting to be hurt again, disappeared, leaving no trace of her being here behind.

"Darkella... I'll remember her." I said quietly.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry for your loss." Sakura said.

"Let's make a funeral for her." Heijin suggested.

"OK... As long as I can plan it." I said.

* * *

**{~At the funeral~}**

It was my turn to say something about my mother.

I cleared my throat. "My mother was an astounding lady. I looked up to her and was fascinated when ever she showed me her magic... Mother I will find the person that killed you and put that person behind bars." I said.

All of us were sad, I don't know why Darkella did this for fun, but I want to know why.

* * *

**{~In Ichigo's house and Sakura's POV~}**

Ichigo walked into the living room, so did me, Link and Heijin.

"Ichigo, I-" I started.

"Sakura, you don't have to say it again. I have a question for all of you, would you mind me joining your group?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course!" I said.

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"Now were finally in Elementa, we can start our actual adventure. And an actual adventure will be long and hard, so we need you!" I said.

"I'm glad you let me join this, I'll do my best!" Ichigo said.

"Let's go to the first temple!" I said.

"Sakura, do you even know where the first temple is?" Link asked.

"Uh, no." I said. "I only know it's the temple of grass."

"I know where the temple of grass is!" Ichigo said.

"WOO HOO!" I cheered.

"Let's get going!" Ichigo said, smiling.

"OK! Link get Epona!" I said.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting her." Link said, then he walked away.

"Let's talk about girl stuff!" Heijin suggested.

"I've got her!" Link yelled from outside.

"Darn it!" Heijin yelled.

Them me and Ichigo laughed.

* * *

**{~Outside~}**

All of us got on Epona and wrode away.

"Mother, goodbye." Ichigo whispered.

* * *

**So, Ichigo has joined the group!**

**And should I change the rating to T? I thought I should because of the character death.**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading, until the next chapter, Adieu!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Elements**_

* * *

**Zelda Maniac; I have some cookies too! *Gives Ichigo cookies***

**Ichigo: If you keep giving me these cookies I'm gonna become fat!**

**Me and Maniac: Sorry, Ichigo!**

**AngelFallenFromTheObservatory; You can't PM me because my overprotective parents disabled me getting PM's. I thought only people that speak Japanese and are from Japan say their last name first, if they do, I don't need to change it because Sakura is American. And I'm enjoying your story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: To the grass temple we go!**_

* * *

**{~In Elementa Field and Ichigo's POV~}**

I was humming a song on Epona.

"Whatcha hummin'?" Heijin asked.

"Um… The song of Elements." I said.

"Is there lyrics for it?" Heijin asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Can you sing the song? Please!" Heijin begged.

"Alright then." I said. Then I cleared my throat and started singing.

_Grass, fire, wind and water…_

_They are the magical elements…_

_Using their power will grant you one wish…_

_As long as you have a pure heart…_

_As long as you have a pure heart!_

"Is that a song telling you about the elements?" Heijin asked.

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"Sounds interesting." Link said.

Heijin started blushing, which led me to giving her a "Huh?" face.

"Heijin, why are you blushing?" Me and Sakura asked.

Heijin faced us and stopped blushing. "N-No reason!" She said, shaking her head.

Me and Sakura giggled quietly. "She has a crush on Link!" We whispered.

Heijin crossed her arms. "Such little kids." She said.

"Hey, we heard that!" Me and Sakura yelled.

Heijin looked away. "Heard what?" She asked. "I didn't hear anything."

Then I got a necklace out of my pocket.

"Ooo, that's necklace is pretty!" Sakura said in awe.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling.

Then my necklace started glowing.

"Oh no! Not now!" I said. I hid my necklace behind my back.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine! Nothing's glowing!" I said, shaking my head madly.

"OK, if you say so." Sakura said.

I looked at the necklace.

_Oh no! This means she's near by! _I thought, worried about what would happen next.

* * *

**{~Somewhere and Darkella's POV~}**

I looked at my necklace, it was glowing.

_Why does it have to glow right now?! _I thought. _And why on earth does SHE have to be HERE?!_

* * *

**{~Back on Elementa field and Ichigo's POV~}**

My necklace was still glowing. worried, I threw it in the air.

Darkella caught the necklace and said, "Oh, so she is here."

I looked up in the sky and saw Darkella.

"Phew," I said. _Thanks, Darkella!_

Darkella was still in the sky, inspecting both necklace's.

"Ichigo, why did you do that?" Darkella asked herself.

* * *

**{~Flashback (You can skip it if you want to)~}**

Darkella and I were kids.

"Kokuei, when are mama and papa coming back?" I asked.

"Meian, I...Don't know." Darkella said.

_SMASH!_

I trembled in fear.

"Kokuei, what was that!?" I asked, trembling.

"Meian, hid, now!" Darkella said.

"O-OK, Kokuei!" I said. Then I hid in my toy chest, luckily, I was a bit smaller than it.

Darkella closed the lid on the toy chest. "Kageru..." She said.

Kageru flew out of her necklace and lifted the toy chest and made it fly away.

I started crying, I knew I was being separated from Darkella so I'd be safe, but I didn't want to leave her.

"Goodbye, Kokuei..." I said, tears running down my face.

"Goodbye, Meian..." Darkella said, tears running down her face as well.

"Found you!" A voice said.

Darkella turned around.

**{~End of flashback~}**

* * *

I still remember that day, I think Darkella does too.

"Ichigo, why are you staring at the sky?" Heijin asked.

"I want to look at the clouds." I said.

"Why do you look sad?" Sakura asked.

"I just remembered something that happened to me when I was a child." I replied.

"What kind of thing?" Sakura and Heijin asked.

"Losing my only sister." I said.

"That's so sad!" Sakura and Heijin said.

"You lost your ONLY sister?!" Link asked.

I nodded.

"Can I give you a hug?" Link asked.

Heijin became furious, smoke was coming out of her ears, literally.

"Heijin, do you want to hug Link instead?" I asked. "I don't mind letting him hug you instead of me."

"I don't wanna hug him!" Heijin said.

"OK then, I'll hug him." I said. Then I hugged Link, after a few seconds I stopped hugging him.

I smiled. "Thank you, Link."

"You're welcome, Ichigo." Link said, smiling back at me.

Heijin started staring at Link, then she started blushing.

Link turned his head and said, "Heijin, you OK?"

"Y-Yes! I'm fine!" Heijin said, still blushing madly.

"OK, if you say so." Link said.

"Hey, we're here!" I said, pointing at a building surrounded by vines and bushes.

"The grass temple!" Sakura and Heijin said.

"We're finally here. Once we're inside, there's no turning back, K?" I said.

"K!" Link, Sakura and Heijin repeated.

Then we got off Epona and went into the grass temple, not knowing who we would meet in there.

* * *

**{~In the dark realm~}**

"Hmm, should I call Ichigo; Meian, or, Ichigo?" Darkella asked herself. "I still regret leaving her alone for five years."

Darkella looked at the tiny scar on her hand.

_I remember getting this when I fought him... He was the reason why me and Ichigo were separated... I'll get all the elements and wish for him to die and never come back to life... That's more important the ruling the world, isn't it?_

* * *

**Is any one surprised that Ichigo and Darkella are sisters?**

**I was planning it the whole time.**

**Oh, and Meian and Kokuei are the names Ichigo and Darkella had before, well, I'll tell you that later. Darkella and Ichigo changed their names to keep them safe.**

**Also, the flashback has a...CLIFFHANGER! *grabs shield to protect self from fruit and rocks***

**Meian means; light and shade and light and darkness**

**Kokuei means; dark shadow**

**Kageru means; darken**

**Kageru is meant to be a magic spirit. Every mage gets a magic spirit when they're old enough for one, Ichigo couldn't get one because... Well I don't want to spoil the story for you so I wont tell you.**

**Any type of advice is appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading, until the next chapter, adieu!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Elements**_

* * *

**Zelda Maniac; Yeah, DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

**AngelFallenFromTheObservatory; No, I didn't get bullied, the only person that was PMing me before was Zelda Maniac and Zelda Maniac's my friend. My parents don't want me talking to people that will ask me questions like, "Where do you live?" or "How old are you?" that's why they disabled my getting PM's, if I changed it back and my parents found out about it I'd either,**

**A)Get my laptop and account taken away for who knows how long**

**Or**

**B)Get my account taken away forever and be banned from using my laptop for a while**

**I don't want that to happen so no one can PM me, you can just thank me by reviewing, or, you can just thank me on your story by doing this;**

**(Insert reviewers name here); Thank you for the kind words! (You don't always have to say that) then you've thanked someone! I usually thank people for reviewing this way because I like doing it this way.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The grass temple**_

* * *

**{~In the grass temple and Sakura's POV~}**

"So, this is the grass temple, huh?" I said, looking around.

Ichigo nodded. "This is the grass temple, the element in here is the element of grass." She said.

"Um, but, where is the grass element?" I asked.

"I…Uh, I don't know!" Ichigo said.

I face palmed. "How are we gonna find it if we don't know where it is?" I asked.

"Let's just explore." Ichigo said.

Heijin flew behind Link. "Uh, L-Link, can I stay behind you for…Um…Safety reasons?" She asked.

"Sure," Link said, smiling.

"T-Thank you," Heijin said, blushing.

"You're welcome." Link said.

We kept walking until I tripped over something.

"OUCH!"

"Sakura, are you OK?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "Hmm, what's this thing I tripped over?"

Ichigo picked up the thing. "Hmm, looks like a keystone." She said.

"Where does it go?" I asked.

Ichigo kept looking around until she said, "Found it!"

We ran over to Ichigo.

"A keystone hole!" I said.

Ichigo nodded. "Correct," She said.

I put the keystone in the hole and the hole glowed. We heard the sound of a door opening.

"A door opened!" Heijin said.

"Let's find it." I said.

Then we started walking.

* * *

**{~In the boss room and Darkella's POV~}**

I created a Demon Lord (Not Ghirahim) Using my magic powers, I didn't want to do it but I had no choice.

The demon had hair tied up in a ponytail which was grey, a pink jester outfit, pink jester shoes, and a pink tiara on his head, that's right I said his!

_He's gonna end up being gay,_ I thought.

The demon started walking over to me, then he hugged my hand.

"Mistress, what is my name?" He asked.

"You are… Hade!" I said, thinking, "Don't laugh!".

"What a fabulous name for a fabulous man!" Hade said.

"Yeah, now go and defeat Sakura, Link, Heijin and Ichigo." I said.

"Yes, my fabulous mistress." Hade said, then he walked away.

"My goodness, doesn't he know Hade means gay?" I asked myself. Then I noticed I was holding Ichigo's necklace. "Meian's necklace… I'll give it back to her when she gets here."

* * *

**{~In the mini boss room and Ichigo's POV~}**

"Hmm, where are we?" I asked.

"I dunno," Heijin said, shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly, a person appeared, he looked like a gay jester.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The jester bowed. "I am Demon Lord Hade." He said.

"Do you know what Hade means?" I asked, almost laughing.

"It means; FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABULOUSSSSSSSSS!" Hade said, doing a VERY girly dance.

I burst out laughing.

"Do we have to fight him?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe," Heijin said.

I stopped laughing. "I'll kick his sorry butt!" I said, my eyes filled with rage.

"You want to fight? I was just going to take you to your sister, but, if you want to fight, I'll fight!" Hade said.

Then I got my staff ready and Okama got his stuffed toy sword ready.

"Take this!" I yelled as I created a magic ball of light.

After it hit Okama, I saw someone in the shadows looking at me, I knew it was Darkella. Darkella gave me a thumbs up and she smiled.

"Thanks sis," I whispered, smiling.

"You're welcome, Meian." Darkella whispered back.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Hade asked.

"No one!" I said.

Hade started trying to slash me to bits with his sword.

_STAB!_

I fell to the ground.

"H-He stabbed me." I said, showing my wound to everyone. I got stabbed in the stomach.

"Meian!" I heard someone shout, it was Darkella.

"Kokuei," I said, smiling.

"Are you OK, Meian?" Darkella asked.

"HOLD THE PHONE!" Heijin shouted. "Do you two know each other?"

"Girls, and Link, there's something I need to tell you." I said, taking a deep breath. "Darkella is my sister, we got separated because she was trying to protect me from a person even more evil than her."

"Yes, when I said I wanted to rule the world, I was lying, I'm going to wish for the evil man that made us get separated to disappear, with no way of returning." Darkella said.

"So you're a good guy?" Link asked.

Darkella nodded.

"Hooray!" Heijin cheered.

"Kokuei and Meian were our former names, we changed them so we wouldn't get found by the evil man." I said.

"We also changed our hair colour, my hair used to be... Actually, it's always been grey, and Meian used to have red hair." Darkella said.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" Hade asked.

"Sorry, Hade, what did you say?" I asked.

"I was singing a song, wanna hear it?" Hade asked.

"Sure," Darkella said.

"Tell me what ya want what ya really really wan-" Hade started.

"STOP!" Me and Darkella yelled.

Hade stopped singing, then he started singing another song.

_ BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOO-_

All of us (Except Hade) Covered our ears.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Hade started singing ANOTHER song.

_OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!  
OP OP OP OP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!  
EEEEEE-_

"You're not allowed to sing EVER AGAIN!" Darkella yelled.

Hade started crying, then he teleported away!

_POOF!_

Then a treasure chest appeared.

Link opened it and the treasure floated above his hands.

_You got the Grass Key and a magazine called; I'm the AMAZING Tingle! Wait what?!_

"Let's burn the magazine and use the key!" Sakura suggested.

"Good idea," I said, then Darkella burned the magazine using her fire power.

"Ouch!" I said, remembering I got stabbed in the stomach.

Darkella got a fairy out of her pocket. "Use this to heal yourself, Meian." She said.

I used the fairy and I felt better already!

"Your wound's gone!" Sakura said.

"Hooray!" I said, smiling.

"This door takes us to the boss room." Darkella said, pointing at a door.

"Let's go!" I said.

"I'm prepared!"

"Let's get 'em!"

"My body is ready!"

We looked at Link and gave him a "What?" Face.

"What? My body is ready!" Link said.

Then we walked in the boss room, still giving Link a "What?" Face.

* * *

**{~In the boss room~}**

We walked in a noticed it was empty.

"Where's the boss?" Darkella asked.

"I don't know, Kokuei." I said.

"Girls, the boss will sneak up on us and scare us." Link said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Experience," Link replied, shuddering.

Then the boss fell from the sky, it was a tree boss with vines that could whip us.

"What in the name of Din is that?" I asked.

"I dunno." Darkella said.

"It's the boss of the grass temple Tsurukusa!" Heijin said.

Tsurukusa started trying to whip us.

"Run!" I yelled.

Darkella hit it with a ball of fire, which did a lot of damage.

"We need to hit it with warm attacks!" I said, then I hit it with a ball of fire.

"OK!" Sakura, Heijin, Darkella and Link replied.

Heijin flew into Link's sword and Sakura got her bow and arrows out.

We hit it together, then it exploded and left green pieces of moss behind. (Kinda like how the boss of Jabu Jabu's belly leaves warts behind when you defeat it)

Then a door appeared and we opened it with the key we got earlier.

* * *

**{~In the element room~}**

We saw a treasure chest and unlocked it.

_You got the grass element! It gives your weapons the power of grass!_

Then a spirit flew out of the chest.

"Thank you for saving me, I am Bokuso, the grass spirit." Bokuso said.

"Hi, I'm Meian, and these people are, my sister Kokuei, and my friends, Sakura, Heijin and Link." I said, smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Bokuso said, bowing.

"There's no need to bow, Mr Bokuso." I said.

"Oh really? Well, now you've freed me, you need to go to the water temple and rescue the water spirit Hibaku." Bokuso said.

"Hibaku? That's a nice name!" Darkella said.

"Who are the other spirits?" I asked.

"The fire spirit Hidoko and the wind spirit Fusetsu." Bokuso said.

"OK, I promise we'll find them!" I said, posing dramatically.

"Meian, what in the name of Din are you doing?" Darkella asked.

"I'm posing!" I replied.

"Can we go now? This place gives me the creeps." Heijin asked.

"Yeah, we can go." I replied.

Then we left and got on Epona.

* * *

**{~On Elementa Field~}**

"Link, can we go back to Elementa?" I asked. "A festival's going to be held there and I don't want to miss it."

"We can go back." Link replied. "When does the festival start?"

"Tomorrow," I said.

"K, let's go back to Elementa!" Link said.

Then we rode to Elementa.

* * *

**Darkella has become good and she's been reunited with Ichigo!**

**I'm going the call Ichigo; Meian and Darkella; Kokuei in the next chapter, and the chapter after that and so on.**

**Any type of advice is appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter, Adieu!**


End file.
